Going for Gold
by Krystal Cahill-2014
Summary: ViktorXOC. Yuri's video never got posted, so Viktor is in a slump he's ran out inspiration. Enter Krystal Kabra a world class female skater, who injured herself in the finals of the women's Grand Prix. Can Krystal give Viktor the inspiration to get back on the ice? Can Viktor help Krystal become a gold medalist? Can the singles skaters even skate doubles? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary

-Krystal Kabra is the prize skater of England and one of the top skaters in the world. She dreams of getting an Olympic gold medal, until her dreams were crushed at the finals of the women's Grand Prix Finals.

-Viktor Nikiforov is in a slump, all he wanted to do is surprise people with his skating, but after all his victories no one is surprised no matter what he does.

~side note

this takes place after the men's grand prix just like in the anime, just pretend that Vikor didn't see Yuri's skating video.

I got the idea for this fic from the movie The Cutting Edge Going for the Gold.

I also know that so far women haven't been able to do quads yet, but in this fic i'm pretending that they can.

I don't own Yuri! on Ice or The Cutting Edge.

Krystal's POV

It's official I hate hospitals, the smell of rubbing alcohol, the beeping monitors, and the lame tv programs. Like seriously, they should get some decent channels, considering they yell at us when we leave the bed. But the thing I hate most is the pitting looks the nurses give you.

I guess I should start with why i'm in this bloody hospital in the first place.

FLASHBACK

I just finished warming up, when Kadence, my coach, said "it's almost show time, let's head to the rink". I heard the crowd long before we reached the rink. It's to be expected, it is the finals after all. I drew last, so I watched as the staff swept the roses off the ice. Guess that means that it's I'm going to have to give it my all.

"Ok, you got this we trained long and hard for this, remember you've got us pulling for you so good luck "

I smirked and said I don't need luck I have talent. But then I smiled and hugged her, this is the final step to getting in the Olympics. I'm gonna kill it out there. I took a deep breath, spread my arms, and glided towards the middle of the rink.

The music started and my thoughts began to slow, the first jump is a triple axle, and I landed it. I can barely hear the crowd. I turn around so i'm backwards and prepare for the quad triple combo. Success. I do a flip and go into a combination spin. As I come back up I listen hard trying to hear my music, and as I sway with my music I realize something's wrong, my breathing too heavy. The next jump is a quad salchow, but I don't get enough power, and only get three rotations instead of four. It's ok though, I can still win this. The step sequence coming up is supposed to give me a chance to catch my breath before I go into the next half. The second half is easier with only three jumps, even though my stamina is decent, we decided to only do one triple-double axle combo and a quad flip. The axle combo was almost clean but I stepped out and my hand brushed the ground. One more jump and i'm home free! I've did this jump so many times in practice… I've got this. I took a deep breath and jumped, and the next thing I know i'm on my back and my leg feels like it's on fire.

END FLASHBACK

The door opens and the doctor comes in, Kadence trails behind, she won't meet my eyes, so I know whatever the doctor has to say isn't good. He shows me the x-ray of my leg and says, "You fractured the bone, but it is setting pretty well. You should be able to walk in about 7 weeks"

I ask him how long until I can skate again? Kadence buts in and says, "lets take it one step at a time you have to walk before you can skate."

I don't care about walking! Next year is an Olympic year and i'm NOT retiring until I've gotten a gold medal, I turn my head to look at the doctor and ask again how long until I can skate.

He looks me in the eyes and said, "I've done all that I can. Weather or not you can skate is up to you." I definitely reply, "then we won't have a problem". The doctor does some scans and then he leaves me with Kadence.

"Get some rest, you're gonna need it for the rehabilitation that's coming up. Were getting a gold next season sight?

I smile I knew you would have my back. She rolls her eyes and leaves.

And DONE! Sorry its so short. Please review down below tell me what you think the next chapter will be about viktor. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to review and pm me. A simple i'm reading in the review box will really mean a lot so please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary

\- Krystal Kabra is a world class skater who dreams of becoming an Olympic gold medalist. At the finals in the women's Grand Prix she injures her leg, and can no longer skate singles. Her only shot at making her dream come true is to find a partner and skate pairs.

\- Viktor Nikiforov is in a slump, he's run out of inspiration (pretend Yuri's video never happened.) Can he find the inspiration he needs in Krystal? Read to find out!

DISCLAIMER

~I don't own Yuri on ice!, The Cutting Edge, or the Olympics.

Viktors POV **(Do any of you know if Viktors name is spelled with a K or a C? Plz tell me)**

I sigh as I wait for On Love Eros to play. I have my phone set so that it just switches back and forth between Eros and Agape. I'm not exactly sure which i'm going to skate to. I guess it doesn't matter anyways. The audience won't be surprised at either song. I slowly glide off the ice, I spot Yakov and instantly I put a carefree look on my face.

"Viktor, did you decide what your going to next season?"

No. I'm not sure if I want to retire now or continue for another season…

"WHAT! YOU'VE DECIDED TO RETIRE NOW!? I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T READY TO STOP SKA…."

...I said I wasn't sure yet.

"Well then, take sometime off the ice and just relax at home. I'll tell the press that you're taking some time to reconsider your career. That will keep them guessing, so no matter what you decide they will be surprised."

Is this what I have to do to surprise the people? Cheap media propaganda? I smile to Yakov and head to my apartment.

As soon as I enter my home i'm greeted my my poodle Makkachin. There was sound coming from the living room, I must have forgotten to turn off my TV. I plop onto the couch and on pull my phone out to check my Instagram, when something on the TV caught my eye. On the TV, a recap of the women's final was showing. I'm ashamed to admit that even though i'm a professional skater I don't really pay attention to women's skating. A person called Krystal just took the ice, and then I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. It was amazing the way she moved to the music took my breath away. Her skating was amazing and that smile on her face after she landed that jump… When all of a sudden I was shaken out of my fell as she attempted my signature move, a quad flip. When she hit ice, my stomach tightened and I watched in a daze as her coach darted on the ice and the medical staff carted her off on a stretcher.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

 **-4 MONTHS LATER-**

Krystal's POV

My leg finally healed and I should be ecstatic. But, as fate should have it I can't land a single quad. Even landing a triple axle is difficult, and I only missed one in a competition last year! Ok, Ok, don't think about last year, the past is in the past. I just need to concentrate on making a comeback this year. I prepare to do a quad toe, and once again my butt lands on the ice. Kadence skates over to me and before she can say anything I snap, "Not a word".

She frowns and offers me a hand up. "Let's take a break", I glare at her but she continues on, "If you keep this up you can forget about landing a quad you won't even be able to do triples."

That makes me shut my mouth. Miffed I storm off the ice.

She sighs and looks at me. Ok its decided you're going to take a fortnight (two weeks) off the ice and get some relaxation time in. Calm down and your body get the rest it deserves.

I'm a tad skeptical and she rolls her eyes and gives me a packet that had hotel and plane tickets for me and my two best mates to Chamber Rye, _A/N (I think that's a coastal city near London)_. The hotel was a nice one located on the chamber sands beach. I smile and say, ok i'll go, but only a fortnight, after that we're going back to training. I WILL get an Olympic gold medal this is. She just smirks and yells at me to hurry up.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **-A Few Days Later At The Beach-**

Krystal's POV

Me and my two best mates Natalie and Jessica or for short Nat and Jess are lying on beach chairs just enjoying a non rainy day (that's not very common in England).

"Isn't this nice? Just lying in the sun, just relaxing with your friends…" Natalie said _trying_ to sound casual.

Ok I get it! Sorry for being a bit of a slag these last few weeks.

They both prop themselves on their elbows, and share a look

What! I said I was sorry!

"We know you're sorry, but a _little_? More like a lot!"

They look at me and we all laugh, I apologize once more and then one look at their faces send me into another laughing fit. Our laughter dies down as a waiter approaches.

"Can I get you lovely birds a drink?" the waiter gives us a flirty smile. As he looks at me, his eyes widens and he says, "Hey, aren't you that skater girl"

I look at him and sarcastically reply Yeah.

"I saw you wipe out in the finals. Man they were playing that over and over again. That had got to hurt!"

I frown but he continues, "So what are you going to do now that you're retired?"

At this I snap I am not retired!

Jess glared at him and snaps, "How about you get us refills and an extra round of TACT!"

He looks at her and then promptly leaves.

"Don't listen to him! We're going to enjoy this vacation then you're going to head back on the ice and win a gold medal." Natalie exclaimed.

I quickly grab my bag and say i'm heading out but i'll come back in time for dinner? We're still going out right? They sigh but nod.

I flopped on my bed. After I had stalked off from the pool I had went to the hotel gym hoping to blow off some steam. What a joke that was. I toss about restlessly, the waiters words really sunk into me. What if I can't land another quad? I'm twenty-one now and everyone was expecting me to retire in a few years. But, now that I have this bloody injury they all think i'm about to publicly announce my retirement! I quickly shake my head, no, negative thought are not going to change anything.

Quickly I grab my bag and keys and walk down to the pool area. It's not hard to spot my best mates I call a greeting as I walk down towards them.

They look up and I wave so they can spot me. They sport grins as I plot down on the empty chair beside them.

"So…." Nat trailed off

I sigh the gym was a total joke! Jess rolls her eyes but before she can say anything I say let's head down the the beach, yeah?

Nat smirked, but nevertheless picks up her bag.

We spread out our towels and set down our bags before we head to the surf. The waves were a little rough, and there were surfers down the stretch where the waves were a little bigger, but the water felt great.

We left the beach for the hotel once the waves started to get violent. As soon as we reached our room Jess yelled, "Dibs on the shower!" I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the bed

"NO! Don't sit on the bed it will get wet" Natalie yelled, threw a towel at me and pointed to the arm chair. I rolled my eyes but did as she told me. Nat flipped the telly on and as fate should have their way it was showing figure skating. Nat was just about to turn it off when I told her no keep it on.

Ok so I lied it wasn't exactly figure skating, it was an interview/news thing. {Tthey were showing a recap of a skater, and not just any old skater it was Viktor Nikiforov. He's a legend in skating, only six years older than me but blimey he is good. I tried to do his signature move a quad flip at the last grand prix, but something went wrong and I landed up at the bloody hospital. I huff, how is it that he can effortlessly do quads. It's not fair!

The report went on to say how Viktor beat his old score and set a new record for the highest score in the figure skating history. Then the news crew switched it off to a reporter who was with Viktors coach.

"Viktor has just won his fifth grand prix, and he is reaching the age where skaters normally peak at. Does he intend to announce his retirement soon?"

"It's true that skaters Viktor's age normally retire at, but Viktor is no ordinary skater."

I can't help but feel as is Yakov is dodging the question.

The reporter laughs and continues, "True, true we have all seen what Viktor is capable of, so if he isn't retiring will he come back this season and compete in the Olympics?"

"The thing Viktor want's to do most is surprise his fans, so I can't tell you what his plans are at this moment. But, as I already said Viktor is no ordinary skater. Continue to support him, and you will see all the great things he has in store for us."

"There you have it Viktor has plans but he doesn't want to share them just yet."

I'm not sure what to think. He's a legend, and everyone thinks he is going to be an exception who will skate even though he's getting old. If he can skate in the olympics even though he's old I can make it to the Olympics too.

The bathroom door suddenly opens and Jess steps out of the bathroom

"Hey, so are we….." she trails as she looks at us.

Can I take a shower next? Without waiting for a reply I walk into the bathroom. As I stand in the hot water my mind clears. I've made up my mind. I'm going to get a gold medal in skating no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary

\- Krystal Kabra is a world class skater who dreams of becoming an Olympic gold medalist. At the finals in the women's Grand Prix she injures her leg, and can no longer land quads. Her only shot at making her dream of becoming a olympic gold medalist is to learn how to skate pairs.

\- Viktor Nikiforov is in a slump, he's run out of inspiration (pretend Yuri's video never happened.) Can he find the inspiration he needs in Krystal? Read to find out!

DISCLAIMER

~I don't own Yuri on ice!, The Cutting Edge, or the Olympics.

 **A/N I'm not sure if you guys know this, so i'm going to clarify… the OC is skating pairs because pair skating has a lower jump difficulty.**

 **Krystal's POV**

The two weeks had gone by fast. After I that news clip, I loosened up and thoroughly enjoyed my vacation. We had flown back to London and I wasted no time, and headed back to the ice.

I take a deep breath and clear my mind, focusing on my breathing as I skate a few warmup laps. My mind starts to wander and I can't help but think of the vacation I just took. The vacation really did me some good, it's been eight days since the break and those eight practices were very successful. The stress had gone down and my mind was clear. I am proud to say that I can now land triples with a very high success rate.

I come to a stop after the last warm up lap and just close my eyes. I picture a triple flip, how you go into the jump, what you do with your arms, and finally the landing.

Opening my eyes I exhale and move forward. Soon after I start to speed up, faster and faster. As my left leg pushes off the ice I raise my arms and tuck them tightly into my chest. I keep my arms tucked in during the fall until my skate hits the ice. As soon as I feel an impact hit my right leg by arms go out fighting for balance.

Feeling pretty good I roll my shoulders and mentally prepare myself for a quad. Just a small one, the toe loop but a quad no less.

My skates are the only thing I hear in the empty rink, shink shink over and over getting faster and faster until all sound stops as I spin once, twice, three… and a half… Not being prepared for the landing I very gracefully fall on my bum.

Sighing I get up and brush the ice off my bum I look up and see Kadence. She waves me over, and I comply. Sitting down I began to unlace my skates and Kadence takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

"The Olympics are 18 months away, and I don't blow up until you've heard me out completely."

I stop unlacing and meet her gaze. She just stares right back... rolling my eyes I nod.

"Me and you both know it, it will be a serious gamble for you to compete in the Olympics without a quad."

I open my mouth to argue, but she shoots me a look saying _um hello? Not one minute ago you agreed to shut up._ I close my mouth and settle for a frown.

"I would gamble the Olympics if you could land a quad with more than the amazing zero percent we have."

The frown quickly turns into a glare.

"So instead of risking the Singles gold… let's go for a doubles gold instead."

Her statement has thrown me off guard. I am left completely speechless.

She gives me a cheshire grin, as if her idea is the best idea in the history of ideas.

What!

"I know right! It's the best idea ever! You can still have a shot at the gold even without a quad."

You are bonkers. Ab-solute bonkers.

This makes her grin falter slightly, so like the grin turns into a smile.

"Ok, so what's wrong with the plan?"

….EVERYTHING! Yes I want a gold, but 1 I don't know the first thing about pairs, nor do I want to know. 2 No No No after all the effort, the time, the sweat and blood i've put into skating I will not settle for a gold that I may get for relying on some random dude.

"Ok listen, 18 months. We have 18 months till the olympics. We can either gamble that in this small, very very small time frame you can land a quad like land a quad very and I mean like Very often. OR…. we can get you a partner and use those 18 months teaching you how to pair skate.

I open my mouth, but I don't know what to say. I want the gold more than anything, but do I want to get it by relying on someone else's help?

As if Kadance is now a mind reader

" are you shitting me right now? Rely on someone? Hello?! What about me and you know… like everyone who has supported you throughout this career of yours?"

Then she promptly whacks me on the head. "Sleep on this and tell me your answer in the morning.

Lying in my bed, I do exactly as Kadance has instructed. Weell not exactly, I'm not parsay sleeping, but I'm thinking yup I am thinking of stupid things like how do I sleep on this.

She's right. I want a gold and it wouldn't be bad to have someone I rely on slightly more… Picking up my phone, I type in 'pair skating videos. I start watching videos, and it's not the same dialect I know, but it's still the same language.

I open up my messages and shoot a quick text.

"I'm in. When do we start training.'

Done! Sorry I haven't updating in like forever. But like this whole writing thing is well hard… So like if anyone is interested in Betaing I answer all PM's.


End file.
